Ice Dancer
by Beautiful Young Dreamer
Summary: Elsa Arendelle gave up figure skating when she was fourteen because of an accident that altered her life. Now, four years later, she is entering University. When she meets an annoying trickster in one of her classes she never expected him to be Jack Frost, the rising star of the ice-dancing world, let alone that he would transform her life forever. (AU, w/ other Disney characters)
1. Prologue

**Hi, so this is an idea that's been running around in my head that I thought I'd try out. Basically it's of what I imagine Queen Elsa and Jack Frost (Disney characters) would be like if they were people just like you and me. I figure each of them would still be influences by ice, and therefore ice skating has to be involved right! Anyways, I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

"Where is it!" The blond haired girl moaned in frustration as she rummaged through the large black bag in a frantic manner. Ice colored blue eyes and pale fingers search every inch of it before a groan escaped the girl's lips, her hand finding the cell phone tucked into the side pocket. A code of numbers were pressed in a blur before the phone was lifted to her ear and the dull ring sounded. Elsa couldn't believe she had been so stupid, leaving her hair stuff behind on such an important day was simply unforgivable. If she didn't put her hair up properly, not only would it get in her way when it was finally her turn but she would also get points deducted. She knew well that the loose braid not keeping her hair out of her eyes would not be accepted in the rink.

"Hello?" Elsa felt her heart lighten slightly as she heard her sister's voice pick up the phone. It meant her family hadn't left for the competition yet, Elsa still had time.

"Anna, please this is a matter of life or death!" Elsa whined into the phone as the voice of her trainer sounded just behind the locker room door, "My hair stuff, I left it all in my room on the desk. I need it as soon as possible!" There were some noises in the background as Elsa heard Anna going through the house, her voice muffled as she spoke to someone before a door opened and closed.

"I have it." She finally announced over the phone causing Elsa to sigh with relief, "We are going to leave now, dad said we can drive so we should be there soon." Elsa thanked her sister several times before hanging up and grabbing her skates. She was nervous, her legs moving on their own as they carried her out of the dressing room and into the hall where her trainer waited for her. Coach Weaslton was a short man with a large nose and a white wig that he wore of the bald patch on the top of his head. As he looked over the slim blue and black long sleeve figure skating dress, flesh colored tights, and wildly braided hair that was swept over one shoulder he made a face.

"Not what I had in mind when I told you to put your hair up," He stated in a dry tone. Elsa blushed, her shame in forgetting the hair stuff overwhelming her as she looked down. She knew that Coach Weaslton would scold her if he knew. "Victoria. You brought those extra hair pins like I asked you to?" Elsa's eye shot upward as the other skater appeared next to the Trainer.

"Yes, of course."

"Good, then help Elsa put her hair up properly." He stated, waving a hand toward Elsa so that the older skater could look her over, "She's forgotten her own pins." The old skater gave Elsa a skeptical look, like she wasn't sure if Elsa was worth the trouble. However those under Coach Weaslton knew better then to go against his orders so with a little shrug the girl wrapped an arm around Elsa and lead her off to the benches so that she could do her hair.

"M-my family is on their way right now." Elsa stammered as the girl sat her down, "So it's fine if you do-"

"You are third right?" The girl questioned cutting across Elsa, "Do you honestly think your family can make it here so quickly? The first contestant just went so that means you will be right after the girl on now. Be a good girl and let it go, your family will forgive you for not wearing the pins when you place high." Elsa couldn't say anything, she knew that the girl was right. Glancing toward the door she wished that her family would get there soon, if not for the hair pins but simply so that they could root for her. It was taking them quite a while to get there, surely it wouldn't take them this long to drive from their home to the skating rink.

"Elsa Arendelle, you're up next. Please be ready." A voice called out to her as Victoria finished the last bits of her hair. Standing, Elsa made her way to the waiting area and slipped on her skates. The girl before her was finishing the last twirls of her number, the music skipping to a stop as the lights flashed the crowd cheered. It made Elsa's heart shutter and her eyes flash around the nameless faces all watching. She couldn't see her family but she couldn't wait, they were reading her name and number out as well as the song she would be skating to. Stepping out onto the ice, she pushed her feet so that her skates would glide along the cold surface beneath her until she reached the center of the rink. The lights faded slightly, the crowd quieted, and Elsa placed her body in the pose she had been practicing for several months with her right hand stretched outward as if she was going to catch a piece of calling snow, her left hand out to the side, and her left leg swept outward. In many ways this pose reminded Elsa of a bowing prince, though she had no clue as to why it did. She then let her head dip slightly as she waited for the music to begin and when it did she was off, twirling in elegant circles and jumps as the music pushed her onward.

She could feel it, the freedom that came with skating. She felt as though she could do anything on the ice, her body bending and skipping along the smooth surface like she was flying. The music, a loud chorus of dips and trills, accompanied her perfectly. This was why she loved skating, she loved it because of this feeling of lightness. The thrill of her body moving so lightly while in perfect tune with the music that pushed her harder and faster. Finally, with a spin and flourish of her leg, Elsa came to a stop and bend herself into the same pose she had been in at the start until the music finally came to a close. Around her the crowd began to cheer as she bowed, her eyes searching the crowd once more for the faces of her family but not finding them. So they hadn't made it on time, Elsa was starting to feel grateful for Victoria's pins as she made her way off the rink and was engulfed in her friends from school and lessons.

"So good!"

"You were just like an ice princess!"

"That was so graceful, I'm jealous."

"T-thanks," Elsa stammered as she took off her skates and hurriedly wet to go find Mr. Weaslton, hoping to get praise from him as well. She found him by the front desk, his head bent as he listened to whatever phone call he was on at the moment. She hurried over, her face bright as she skidded to a stop in front of him but when he looked up and saw her he did not share the same enthusiasm. His eyes were full of sorrow, regret, and pity as he looked over her before hanging up the phone.

"Did you see me?" Elsa questioned with a grin, "I did so well! Don't you think?" Mr. Weaslton was silent as he placed both hands on Elsa's shoulders and squatted down to her eye level.

"Elsa... There's been an accident." He said softly causing Elsa to frown in confusion, "Your parents and younger sister, their car was hit in an intersection three blocks from here. They are..."

"D-don't say it." Elsa stammered, already understanding what was going to be said by the grieving look that hung in Coach Weaslton's eyes. She shook her head, taking a step back as her eyes flashed around the room. They would walk in at any moment, she was sure of it. They would laugh and tell her it was just a joke before saying she did a very good job today. However, as the time stretched and no one walked into the room Elsa's heart sank.

"Your family is dead." Mr. Weaslton finally said when Elsa's eyes met his, "They are gone."

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the prologue (Even though it's sad). Comments are appreciated so that I know what to work harder on! **

**(PS I know Weaslton is not spelled correctly) **


	2. I

**Hey there guys! So it seems that people are generally interested in my story, which makes me excited and want to write it as quickly as possible. Which I'll try to do but I do have classes right now and I'm looking for a job at the moment, still I'll try and update (At least) once a day depending on how much I get done in that day! I'll post every night, if possible! **

**Anyways, Be patient with me for this chapter because I need to lay down some background! Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter One

It wasn't the annoying buzz of the alarm clock or the light that flashed in her eyes that woke Elsa, it was the unfamiliar sting of the salt in her eyes and the strange moistness of her cheeks that caused her to sleepily pull herself into consciousness. Stirring slightly she lifted her head from the awkward position that it was in, leaning against the window, and looked around her still mostly dark room. She noticed the side of her face was cold from where it had been pressing against the glass when she slowly rubbed the water from her face, wondering absently when she could have possibly fallen asleep the night before. Elsa racked her brain, forcing herself to play back the night before as best she could through the throbbing pain of the headache starting to take hold of her head. In the end she gave up with a little sigh and stood from her place on the little bench under the bay window, shaking her head to clear it.

"Ouch..." She mumbled softly, her hand going to her forehead as she flinched at the movement of standing to quickly. She regretted what little she remembered of the previous night, the weakness that she had had against Lil's persistent pleas for Elsa to attend a beginning of the year sorority part that she had wanted to go to. A night of getting cups of alcohol pressed at her from all directions and one major hangover later made Elsa wish she had refused Lily firmly. It was to late now though, it was best to take medicine and get to class. Glancing at the clock reading 4:30 A.M. Elsa made a face, her first class wasn't for another four hours and she doubted that she'd be able to fall asleep again. Instead she picked up one of the several boxes around the room and opened it, pulling out a book that she set on the shelf just above her bed with a regretful sigh. She shouldn't have brought them. Carol had insisted she leave them behind, saying they wouldn't be going anywhere and that Elsa would be back for the breaks anyways but she couldn't bare parting with them even if it was for short periods of time.

Removing a collection of them she continued her slow set up before she reached in and withdrew a picture frame. Sitting back on her heels she looked over the three people in the plain silver frame silently, taking in the grinning faces of Carol and Jonathan Smith before glancing at her own sullen face between them. This photo had been taken shortly after Carol and Jonathan had adopted her, at a family picnic that the Smith family had every spring under the cherry blossoms at Woodward Park. It had been the first one Elsa had attended as a member of the Smith family, close to a year after the accident that killed her parents. It wasn't that Elsa hated having a new family, it had just been an especially hard time for her. She wouldn't say that things got easier but it seemed like Elsa's feelings had numbed quite a bit since then; she was better at controlling her emotions now and while the thought of her family was pretty prominent in her mind she found that is was simpler to shut away that part of her life then struggle with the memories.

Still, having said that, Elsa found that she couldn't connect with Carol and Jonathan as much as she wished she could. They had always been so good to her ever since she had been taken in by the foster parents with kind smiles. They had seen her, a disgruntled and depressed fourteen year old girl whose family had just been ripped from her life forever, and had been very gentle to her. They hadn't forced her to do anything that she didn't want to, letting her take her time as she recovered from the trauma of being orphaned so quickly and understanding completely. Then there was Anna, whom laid unconscious in a hospital bed for two years on monitors before waking up crippled and unable to move her legs. For the first few months Elsa had refused to set foot in the hospital, unable to look at the wounded and sleeping Anna. By the time Elsa had worked up the courage to visit her younger sister it had been nearly half a year after the accident. Not visiting at all turned into visiting every day, Carol and Jonathan patiently driving her to and fro without any complaints. Elsa was extremely grateful for it but what really made her ant to give Carol and Jonathan the best daughter she could was when Anna finally did wake up. They took a crippled without the ability to move her legs and adopted her, footing all the hospital bills without a bat of their eyelids, and told Elsa that she wouldn't have to worry about Anna since she would be taken care of. This lifted a great burden from her shoulders, giving her the confidence to attend university and not having to worry about Anna.

"B-Bananas!" The voice made her jump, her eyes darting around to the bed across the room where Lily lounged with her feet resting on her pillow and her arm dangling over the edge of the bed, "Don't... want... not... the bananas..." She was twitching slightly, her head rocking back and forth as one of her legs flew upward in a pathetic kick before it sprawled sideways to lean against the wall. Elsa laughed, unsure what exactly was going through Lil's head that had her screaming about fruit before looking back at the picture and putting it on the shelf. She then reacted in and picked up the second frame, the one of Anna and herself at her graduation. Anna, her red hair braided neatly on the top of her head, smiled happily from her wheelchair. She was wearing a beautiful green gown, Elsa remembered that Anna had insisted on dressing up for the occasion saying that it wasn't every day that her older sister graduated with honors from high school. Elsa didn't deserve her, not one bit of her glowing brightness. She didn't understand why Anna didn't blame her for the accident but she knew that she blamed herself enough for the both of them.

"Honestly, you shouldn't drink." Elsa commented to the sleeping Lily as she set her photos on the table next to her bed and stood, dusting off her skirt with a little shake of her head, "Both of us shouldn't drink." She groaned a little at the throbbing of her head and wandered over to the bathroom to find the container that held the Advil. She was glad she had thought to bring it as she filled a small cup with water from the tap and took the pill with a swish of water. When that was finished she looked over her imagine the mirror with a grimace. She looked horrible, her blonde hair in a tangle of knots fluffing out from her head like a wild beast while her face was smeared with the leftover makeup that Lily had carefully painted onto her features after demanding that Elsa not leave the house without it. The dress she had picked, a loose black chemise style dress that reached to just above her knees and hugged her body, was covered in some unknown red-blue paste that smelled strangely of alcohol and glue. Making a face Elsa flipped on the shower and stripped off the black dress which was deposited it in the tan wicker laundry basket that was line with a clean white sack.

Allowing the water to heat for a minute, Elsa headed back into the room she shared with Lily. Grabbing a box at random she began to rummage through it until she found the bag with all her bath supplies in it, tucked it under her arm, and picked up the towel waiting for her in another of the various boxes. She hadn't had time to unpack most of her stuff the night before since Lily had dragged her out of the dorm room almost as soon as she had arrived. She'd have to work on getting everything set up after classes that day, not that she minded much. Reentering the bathroom she slipped off the remained of her clothes and climbed into the shower, being careful not to slip on the slick floor of the tub. She had been lucky, getting a friend as a roommate for her first year of university. It was a pretty rare thing but somehow it had happened. Elsa had met Lily in her sophomore year of high school just after she transferred into the class following the period of time when she was homeschooled. They had become friends pretty quickly despite Elsa's reluctance, it was probably because of Lily's easy-going nature. She hadn't pressed Elsa for friendship but she had never allowed Elsa to be alone when she needed someone around. Lily was also one of the only people she had personally told about her parents and younger sister, Lily had helped her through the time when Anna had woken like the amazing friend she was. Lily was one of the other people that Elsa felt she didn't deserve in her life but had somehow been lucky enough to receive as a friend.

"Elsa?" It was Lily, her voice confused as a soft knock sounded on the bathroom door, "You know it's five in the morning right? Why the heck are you up?" Elsa let out a chuckle as she rinsed the last bits of soap from her body and climbed out, wrapping a towel around her body and tugged open the door with a little grin.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" She questioned her red haired friend as she exited the bathroom, "I didn't mean to, I just couldn't go back to sleep." Lily was a cute girl, her frizz of red hair hanging around her fair features like an Celtic beauty. Her large green eyes held a sort of confused amusement as they studied Elsa, her blonde hair still dripping and clinging to her face as she went to look through the suitcase she had sitting on her desk.

"Ah... yeah, you did." Lily stated after a minute as she returned to her bed, perching herself on the messy blankets with a pillow in her lap as she looked over Elsa with narrowed eyes, "The water heater sounds like a dying animal. It's impossible to take a shower without waking up everyone in the hall." Elsa made a face, she had forgotten about that and gave Lily an apologetic glance as she pulled on her jeans and tank top with would later be hidden under her jacket.

Finally, while patting her hair with the towel, Elsa turned to Lily with a kind smile. "Won't happen again, I promise." She said and headed back to the bathroom to brush out her hair and braid it like she did every day. Her hair was a bit unruly, wild white-blonde locks that didn't like to listen to her multiple attempts to tame it; not allowing her to do anything with it except braiding it and letting it hand over her shoulder. Today was no different as she brushed it out, making sure to be gentle with the tangle of knots, before she did the single braid and pulled it over her shoulder with a little shrug. She knew it wouldn't matter how her hair looked today, so a braid that was still half wet would half to do.

"Again... it's five in the morning." Lily said watching as Elsa settled in front of another box and began unpacking, "Why are you up..?" Elsa didn't answer, allowing a silence to fill the room that was only broken from the soft noises of her moving things about the room. She supposed there were several reasons she was up, the major one being that she couldn't go back to sleep. That, of course, was a very complex excuse though. She couldn't sleep because of a variety of things she had no intention of talking about so early in the morning.

"My hangover." Was all she offered up after a minute, though Lily didn't seem fooled by that answer, "I mean it. I woke up to a headache and.. well I won't be able to fall back asleep so I might as well get my stuff unpacked." She saw Lily roll her eyes in the corner of her vision before the girl flopped backward so that she was sprawled out on her bed once more.

"Whatever, when you want to tell me what's bothering you..." She grumbled as she rolled over so her back was to Elsa and tugged a blanket over her shoulders, "You know where to find me." She was then silent for a minute before adding, "Wake me up at seven, will you?" Elsa laughed slightly and shook her head slightly before turning back to her stuff. She had a lot to do, though she suddenly didn't have much of a drive to do so as she looked over the pile of boxes. She wished she had taken Carol's offer to help her unpack, it would have gone much quicker but Elsa hadn't wanted to bother her at the time. She figured she could make Lily help her once their classes were done but shook her head and finished unloading the books onto her shelf. Their dorm room was just a small space, enough to fit their beds and desks in the larger section of the area while their dressers and other belongings were stuffed into the closet area and hall leading to the bathroom. It wasn't much, it wasn't grand in the least, but she felt more at home in that tiny space then she did in the large room that Carol and Jonathan had given her.

By the time seven o'clock rolled around Elsa had managed to unpack a majority of her clothes, all of her books, and was working on her desk. Leaping lightly from the chair, she wandered over to Lily and shook her shoulder gently with a soft mutter of the time. It took a little while for Lily to actually grasp what Elsa was saying but when it finally clicked into her mind she grumbled and headed for the shower. Not only had they been assigned as roommates but it seemed that their first class was the same on Mondays and Wednesday. The rest of the courses they had signed up for were different and pretty sporadic but they would be able to balance everything pretty well. On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays when Elsa had late classes Lily would do the cooking. Then on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays when Lily had late classes or Club Elsa would do the cooking. They would also alternate cleaning duties by week. They figured it was the fairest way to handle everything.

"Ready?" Lily said with a yawn, still not fully away almost an hour later as she picked up her bag from the chair and looked toward Elsa, "We should get going if we are going to make it to class on time." Elsa nodded and they set off. Their dorm was in one of the farthest away halls but it wasn't more than a ten minute walk to the main part of campus where all the classes were. The campus was quite beautiful, hugged by mountains and lush forest on all sides expect for one which peered out over a beautiful blue ocean. The dorms were clustered in the mountain while the lecture halls and classrooms were settled around the bottom of the valley closer to the beach. The only way around the valley, besides the very few streets, were foot and biking paths that created a maze of trails throughout the valley. They had just barely made it into the right building when it happened. Pushing the door back, Elsa stepped inside the warmth of building as she chatted with Lily when suddenly her feet slipped from underneath her. She let out a surprised squeal as the world seemed to revolve slowly, falling backward she landed squarely on her bottom in a puddle of cold water with a small splash.

* * *

**Well, It was a bit of a process to write chapter one and it's not as long as I had hoped but I still hope you enjoyed it! I'll try and make chapter two a bit longer! Please leave a review so I know what everyone's thoughts are!**

**PS: Sorry for the various errors, I'm planning on re-reading and fixing them tomorrow before class! **


	3. II

**Hey there everyone! Hope you've enjoyed so far (Even though it's only the second chapter and all...)! Anyways, I had a few different ideas for the scene when Elsa met Jack, all of them consisting of Jack playing a prank on Elsa though whether she blamed him or not varied with each idea. I ended up picking this one because... I don't know... I guess because I thought it was appropriate?**

**Tell me what you all think! See ya'll next post!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

At first she wasn't sure what had happened, her eyes blinking as she stared blankly at the hall in front of her. That was when she heard it, a laugh that made her face grow red with embarrassment as a person appeared around the corner. Flashing a grin, the white haired boy received a high five from his brown haired companion before he headed in their direction to lean over Elsa with a smirk painted across his face. If she had been in any other situation Elsa felt as though she would have been attracted to the tall youth, he was in many ways her type. A strong jaw framing his smug features, sharp nose, and playful blue eyes topped with very unnatural looking white hair that poked in strange angles. Whether his hair was natural or not was a mystery, what she did know was that this smug man was the cause of her now moist situation.

"You were right Jack," His brown haired friend stated crossing his arms with a small laugh, "Just a little bit of cold water in front of the door and anyone with unfortunate footwear will go sliding." Elsa's stunned expression wandered to the boy with white hair, their eyes meeting as he lifted his shoulders into a shrug and lazily swung his foot around as he stepped forward. She didn't like him, she refused to think that he was her type because of his horrid attitude. As he strolled up, arms folding over his chest with another one of his playful laughs, Elsa found the ability to move her body and scrambled to her feet. It was a hard process, her feet skidding out a bit as she tried to find ground until she unsteadily lifted herself and turned to face Jack with a lifted chin.

"Well aren't you proud," Jack teased as he strolled around her in a large circle, "Good for you. I don't think I'd be able to be that confident... especially when it looks like I had wet myself." Elsa's eye widened as her head spun around to try and look over her backside, her face going an unhealthy shade of red as the blood rushed to her cheeks. It was true, she had landed right in the puddle and now the back of her jeans were soaked with cold water from the puddle. Her eyes then shot up to Lily, whom stood close to the door with a surprised but close to laughing expression that she tried to hold back as Elsa made eye contact.

"I-it's alright." She mumbled, "You can run back to the dorm and I'll... I'll tell the teach that..." There was a muffled laugh as she moved her hand to cover her mouth. She couldn't believe the situation she was in, she was so embarrassed that she was sure she was the color of a tomato. Her embarrassment, however, changed very quickly when Jack came to a stop next to Lily and flung a lazy arm over her shoulder.

"Don't worry, me and your cute friend here will help you with an excuse for the teacher." Jack said with a wink at Lily, "Just try not to slip in any more puddles on the way back to the dorm." Elsa couldn't believe her eyes as she watched Lily go a shade of pink, a soft giggle escaping her mouth as Jack winked at her. She wanted to grab her and shield her from the monster that clung to her, make Lily see that he was a demon in human skin, but somehow she knew that wouldn't work.

"L-lily!" Elsa stammered unhappily in an attempt to get the attention of her friend back, but it seemed this Jack was a step ahead of her.

"Lily?" He questioned flashing a smirk in Elsa's direction, "What class do you have next, since your friend here needs to change her clothing we shall make it our responsibility to deliver you to your classroom." He took Lily's hand with a playful grin and guided her around the puddle that Elsa still stood in until she was standing next to his friend. His friend took this time to sweep in and take Lily's hand, which he tucked happily under his arm as they started down the hall chatting happily. Elsa felt betrayed, though she knew that she shouldn't blame Lily for this incident. All the blame rested on the white haired monster that stood in front of her, having stayed behind as his friend swept Lily off to class so that he could laugh at her foolish appearance.

"W-what do you want?" Elsa snapped, her eyes unable to meet the blue ones that watched her unsuccessful try and walk, "Stayed behind so you could laugh at me?" She staggered slightly as she tried to take a step, her arms waving awkwardly like a flightless bird in an attempt to stay upright.

"Yes," Jack stated with a small snicker causing Elsa to shoot a glare at him, "And no." Without asking her permission he stepped toward her, grabbing hold of her arm in an attempt to help her from the puddle. She shook her head, ripping her arm from his grasp with a protesting noise. The gesture though caused her to lose the little balance she had, her arms swung outward but instead of making the situation any better it made it worse. Together they toppled backward, her arm snagging onto him as she fell causing him to lose balance as well.

"I-it's your own fault." Elsa stammered at the unhappy Jack, "It's like ice! Why would you do something like this in a hallway, someone could get really hurt." People were passing by them now in an attempt to get to class, snickering as they glanced at the two of them and pointing like it was a wonderful joke. She wanted very much to snap at them, tell them that if the situation were reversed they wouldn't be so happy about it, but held back as she worked herself to her feet. Beside her Jack gave a little laugh and got to his feet before turning to glance at his butt, which he then snickered at.

"Well, that backfired quite a bit," He said in an amused tone, "Come on, cranky." He waved his hand in a gesture for her to follow him, which she did only after thinking through every other possibility in her head. She was sure that this Jack wasn't a very good guy, he was a trickster to say the least and she didn't want to have anything to do with him, but at this point she figured that he owned her. He owned her for her now soaked pants and for the pain in her legs from the fall, she just hoped he would have some sort of plan up his sleeve that wouldn't take too long; since she was already late for class. Jack led her through a maze of halls until they exited the back of the building. From there he took one of the various trails, one that was headed toward the closest Boys' Dorm Halls.

"H-hey... I can't go in there." She mumbled coming to a stop as Jack held the door open for her expectantly, "That's the... erm..."

"This, it's the boys' dorm." Jack stated pointing inside with a little shrug, "You want a change of clothes right?" There was a silence as they stared at each other for a minute, Elsa trying to size up the situation and Jack waiting with a smug look on his face. Finally, after a hesitant nod of her head, Elsa walked forward into the building. Jack, who had been holding open the door, followed her in and passed by her on his way to the stairs.

"Your room?" Elsa questioned looking around for a minute before following after him quickly, "Will it have clothes that fits me?"

"My rooms is on the fourth floor," He said as they started up the stairs, "I'm sure I'll be able to find something. You're pretty tiny." Elsa blushed at the comment despite her reluctance to. The cold water was starting to make her butt feel numb, which was quite uncomfortable as they climbed the four flights of stairs to the fourth floor. The trip was silent, neither of them having much to say but as they approached the right room and Jack withdrew his key Elsa felt a panicked need to say something. Quickly she started stammering worthless things about his prank being dangerous. He, despite her continuous stammer of reprimands, didn't say anything as he unlocked his door and allowed them both inside. Crossing the room, he began to go through his drawers until he pulled out two pairs of basketball shorts which he tossed onto his bed before sliding open another drawer containing a collection of shirts. As he did this Elsa's eyes wandered around the room, much bigger then her own dorm room with a bunk bed, twin, and three desks arranged about the space with a couch and TV pushed against the empty wall. Littering the three desks was a collection of trophies and photos, which Elsa approached with narrowed eyes.

She knew what figure skating photos looked like, she had taken a countless number of them throughout her life after all. Of course these photos weren't just any youth photography portraits that she had packing in an attic at the Smith house, these photos were professional. Her eyes glanced to Jack then back to the boy in the frames, it was clearly him but still the air around him in the photos was completely different. He looked so graceful gliding around on the ice, his face smooth and serious. Very unlike the smirk that he had on when she met him. He wasn't the only one in the photo though; next to him, wrapping securely in his arms, was a girl with pretty blonde hair tied neatly on the top of her head. Elsa knew what this was, it was Ice Dancing. She hadn't expected Jack to be a ice skater, let along something so graceful as an ice dancer. It was a hard thing to do, matching your moved to your partners so that you become one graceful being that shows the passion of emotion is not something that someone can do easily.

"That was at the Nation Juniors Competition." Elsa jumped when he spoke, having at some time moving behind her without her noticing, "And that's the first place trophy from that time." He pointed to the large trophy behind it, laughing at the stunned look Elsa showed before he pressed the clothes into her hands and pointed to the bathroom.

"T-thanks." She mumbled before ducking away from the photo to change in the bathroom. The clothes he had given her were a bit big, but they worked better then the soaked clothes she was wearing before. When she exited the bathroom he was lounging on one of the beds with his arms tucked behind his head. Next to him, sitting on the dresser, was a picture of him and the same girl as the skating photo. Clearing her throat, she pointed at the girl and smiled slightly.

"She's pretty," She said softly, "Your girlfriend? Wonderful footwork." Jack laughed at the comment and picked up the frame with a little shake of his head. The girl was smiling, her hair still up in a tight bun with a series of flowers pinned into it like a little bundle of wildflowers. Large green eyes and a bright smile made the girl rather appealing. From the picture before and the precise placement of her feet beside his it looked like her was very good, they both looked very good.

"Rapunzel? Heavens no! She's just my partner, we've been skating together since we were little kids, guess you can say she's more of a sister to me." He said then setting the photo down he looked over Elsa, "You know how to skate?" Her eyes widened a bit as she shook her head, turning her gaze away from Jack as she cleared her throat a second time.

"W-well, thank you for the clothes." She said as she collected her damp clothing from counter, "I suppose I'll see you around... when I return... the clothes." With that she stuff her things into her bag and exited the room as quickly as she could. She hadn't expected the conversation to take that type of turn but figured no harm had been done. You know how to skate? His words made Elsa shudder. She didn't know why she lied to him, she actually did know how to skate though she hadn't done so in nearly four years. She just hoped he wouldn't bring it up again for awhile, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to avoid the conversation if it were brought up in class. Did she need to avoid the conversation though? It wasn't like it was a big secret that she had quit skating after her parents' deaths. It had been her fault for their death after all, she had been the one that had asked them to rush. If it hadn't been for that phone call then maybe they would be alive and Anna... Anna would still be able to walk.

"Glad to have you join us." The teacher said sarcastically when she finally slipped into the class, "And you are?" There was a soft wave of laughter as Elsa made her way to the seat that Lily had been saving for her.

"Elsa Arendalle-Smith, sir." She mumbled.

"Well, Ms. Arendalle, I suggest that you don't make being late a habit of yours." He stated dryly, "You haven't made a very good first impression." Elsa nodded, ducking into the seat and pulling out her things. She  
wasn't having the best first day.

* * *

**Alright, well I had planned on making this chapter longer then the last one.. but that didn't exactly happen...**

**Will be Updated next on: Friday, 1/17/14. **


	4. III

**Chapter Three**

"You've got to be kidding me," Elsa wanted to throw something, anything really but the more violent the better, "No way." Next to her Lily gave a little sigh, as Elsa glared down the overly happy Jack with a look that could cut paper cleanly in two. She had expected the day to be bad, it had started off so horribly that Elsa couldn't expect anything other than bad. She hadn't, however, expected it to get worse. She had hoped she'd get by the rest of the day without any more sightings of the infamous Jack, but it seemed she wouldn't be so lucky. Jack just so happened to be in two of the four classes that day, happily skipping about her as if it was all a big joke and being sure to inform everyone that tried to talk to her that she was actually wearing his clothes because she had slipped in a puddle that morning. He would then crackle and head over to talk with someone else or tune back into the teacher while Elsa awkwardly stare at the person who had simply been trying to get a pencil from her. By the end of her second class with him she wanted to slap the grin off his face, though she knew that wouldn't be the best choice. She had been so thankful when he hadn't turned up in her third or fourth class after lunch that she had almost cried. Here he was though, a smug grin on his face as he leaned against the pillar next to Lily with his brown haired friend just next to him.

"Come on," Lily moaned, "It's just for today, besides... Jack wanted to make it up to you." She fluttered her eyelids as she looked sideways at Jack who winked at her.

"Make what up to me?" Elsa questioned, holding back a sarcastic comment about promptly walking off a cliff so that she would forgive him. Jack, unlike anyone she had ever met before, had a way of rubbing her the wrong way to the point of annoyance. He seemed to know it too, making it his business to continue what he was doing so that she fumed with anger.

"I want forgiveness... for the puddle incident." Jack stated clapping his hands and bowing slightly together in a fake beg that made Elsa want to laugh. He hadn't shown an ounce of regret that whole day and now he was trying to get her forgiveness? Elsa's eyes narrowed, she knew he was up to something. "Come on an outing with us, Elsa. We can start fresh!" He then straightened and spun around as he muttered a weird gibberish that Elsa suspected was him 'rewinding'. It didn't do much for Elsa's nerves, though Lily laughed.

"Ok... OKAY!" Elsa snapped, throwing her hands in the air as his annoying babble came to a stop, "Fine. Alright? I'll go with you, just stop... that." She gestured to him with an awkward wave of her hand, which he made a face at.

"That?"

"Yeah, that." Elsa stated gesturing again, "All of that. It needs to stop."

"But you just gestured to all of me." He looked a bit confused, which satisfied Elsa to no end as she nodded and spun on her heels. There was no way she was going anywhere dressed in the same basketball shorts and t-shirt that Jack had lent her this morning. Grabbing hold of Lily's arm, she instructed the boys to wait there while she went to get fresh clothes. This amused Jack, but with a glare Elsa stormed off before he could say anything. She was still fuming when they reached their dorm, her key getting caught on the lock didn't help much as she let out an exhausted and frustrated grunt. Hopeless, completely hopeless. She wasn't even sure why she was so mad, it didn't make sense because Jack was nowhere near her anymore. It was like a virus, even if you leave the area you are still infected. She sighed, shaking her head and pushing open the door so that she could change into the jeans and shirt waiting for her in the pile next to her bed. Lily, who didn't need to change, flopped down on the couch.

"You really don't like him." She commented, her tone full of knowing, "You don't like him at all."

"No, I don't."

"So can I have him?" Elsa couldn't believe her ears as she turned to lifted a surprised eyebrow at her friend. Lily shrugged, "What... He's cute." For some reason the fact that Lily said this made her stomach do a flip, it wasn't like she really cared. She had only just met the guy! Still, Elsa felt a bit... angry... at Lily for her simple statement. Jack was a person, how could Lily be calling dibs on a guy. He wasn't even a good guy! Sure, he was pretty handsome. Elsa had never seen blue eyes that reflected the light like ice before and his hair was so soft looking that it made Elsa want to reach out and touch it... but he was a trickster! He was probably a player too. Nothing like Elsa's ideal man.

Somehow making herself angry Elsa huffed out a, "Yeah, sure. Whatever." Before slamming the drawer of her desk closed and placing her glasses case in her purse. Fully changed and more angry then before, Elsa let Lily lead the way back down to where the boys should have been waiting finding that Jack had disappear, leaving his brown haired friend there alone.

"Sorry, Jack went to get the car." He said with a shy smile that made Elsa wonder how he had become friends with Jack, "I'm Jamie, by the way. He and Jack have been buddies for awhile now." Elsa didn't comment as she shook his outstretched hand, letting her head nod slightly before she glanced away. She didn't want to be rude to Jamie, she knew she shouldn't be prejudice against him because he was friends with Jack. Somehow, after having dealt with him for the day, Elsa figured that Jack was someone to drag people along despite if they wanted to or not. A few moments later, a smooth looking black car pulled up to the curb next to them and the back door popped open to reveal Jack's lazed form. He was lounging in the back of the car, his arms crossed over his chest and a pair of slick black sunglasses on as he turned his head to smile at them.

"Hop in." He said evenly causing Lily to swoon slightly as she rushed forward to slid into the car next to Jack. Elsa had to admit, even she thought that was a nice scene. She, however, had more respect for herself then the giggling flirt who bounced around excitedly in the car. Elsa loved Lily like a sister but even she had to say that Lily was overdoing it on the flirtatious front. She could do nothing but follow after them though, getting into the car last and jumping a little when she noticed the large man already seated in the back with them.

"Erm..." Elsa made a face, "Hi..." She wasn't sure how to react to the large bearded man. He reminded Elsa a lot of Santa Clause, though the beard was braided into three sections that dangled awkwardly on his chest.

"Don't mind him," Jack said noticing her discomfort, "That's North. He's my agent." North? Like the North Pole? Elsa's eyes shifted away from the man who gave her a grin and let her gaze settle out the window. An agent that looks like Santa, ice-dancing awards... If Elsa didn't know any better she would have thought that Jack was actually Jack Frost. Her eyes widened a little.

"J-Jack... what's your last name?" Elsa questioned suddenly, causing all eyes to shift to her in silence.

"Bunnymund," Jack stated with a shrug causing Elsa to sigh a bit in relief, "Most people know be by Frost, since it's my mother's last name." Her eyes widened slightly. So, Jack was actually Jack Frost. Elsa felt like crying slightly, wondering what Anna would say about the situation she was in. Elsa, a girl who had given up figure skating four years ago, was now seated in the back seat of a car owned by the Frost family; which happened to be the most famous ice skating family in the world. THE WORLD. Not just the state or country. THE WORLD. It was no wonder Jack was so confident about himself; he had the looks, talent, and money to back up that cocky and annoying behavior.

"Cool," Elsa muttered sarcastically to herself as the others jumped into a conversation she didn't really follow, "My life officially sucks." Twenty minutes of self-loathing silence later, Elsa's eyes caught hold of the building that their car was now pulling up to with dread. Reaching high into the air was a crisp new building painted a black color with stripes of grays and blues wrapping around it. Just above the large windows in the front was a sign reading, 'Frost Ice Skating Rink' and below it in smaller print said 'private facilities'.

"Ice Skating?" Lily questioned as they climbed from the car, "You brought us ice skating?" Jack gave a little laugh, exiting the car last and placing his hands on his hips with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Well, I have practice today so I thought you guess would want to watch a professional practice." Jack said taking the bag that the driver had taken from the trunk of the car, "Not many people get to watch these. I set up for you guys to get on the ice beforehand, my instructor didn't mind and North already cleared some time off my plate anyways." Lily gave a squeal of excitement, clinging to Elsa with a happy expression as she began to drag her inside. Elsa couldn't blame Lily about the situation, she hadn't told her the extent of the story involving her parents death after all. Elsa had failed to tell Lily anything except that her parents had died in a car crash when she was fourteen. The only problem was that it seemed Elsa wouldn't be able to get out of this situation without giving Lily, Jack, and Jamie an explanation as to why she didn't want to skate. Was it so abnormal though, not wanting to ice skate? Elsa sighed, answering her own question in her mind as the doors of the complex were opened for them and the four of them entered the building.

"Here, you can use these skates." Jack said waving them over to a counter in the corner that already had three pairs of skates set out, "They are for the people who pay for private lessons here. They aren't the best but they are better than anything you'd get at some public rink." When her eyes fell on the pair that was waiting, Elsa's eyes widened a little in surprise before she forced away the wonder. She had skated for a majority of her youth but her family hadn't been the richest. She had been able to get some pretty good second hand skates that worked for the purpose she had but even this pair, which Jack had offhandedly said 'would do', far succeeded those. She had known that the professionals was a different world but she had never imagined that it would be this different.

"Wow, Jack! These are so pretty!" Lily chimed as she hurried over to one of the chairs to try and put them on, "This is going to be so much fun!" Elsa didn't comment as she took the hair of pretty white skates from the counter. Jack's eyes seemed to follow her as she did so, the blueness of them making her feel self-conscious as she tried to avoid his gaze. She felt as though he was sizing her up, judging her reactions. Well, whatever he was looking for she wouldn't supply. Jack, while helping Lily walk in her skates, led them through a set of doors into the chilled room just beyond. Stretched out, in a large warehouse like domain, was the gleaming white surface of the ice enclosed in a circular ring of walls and benches. It made Elsa's breath catch slightly, wondering if she could actually skate on such a beautiful thing. Walking forward, Elsa worked her way down the flight of steps to the latched gate and hurriedly slipped on her skates; which took no longer then a couple seconds to do. She then unhooked the latch, pulled open the gate, and placed a skate down on the ice.

How long had it been since she had skated? She let out a soft sigh, her breath huffing out in small clouds from the cold. It had been four years, four long years since she had told herself she would never skate again. Standing there now, frozen just within the gate or the ice rink, she wondered if it still felt the same being the first one to glide over the fresh surface of the ice. It was almost a sad feeling, ruining something so perfect. There was, however, a sense of complete wonder and freedom in it as well. The ice was fresh, no one had yet to cut a path in it which meant that you were free to carve out your own design. Swallowing, Elsa pushed forward and felt the slickness under her blade. It was so natural, easier then riding a bike.

"Almost like breathing..." She mumbled under her breath as she moved toward the center of the rink with a few quick pushes of her feet, "So simply. So easy." She let out a breathless laugh, her eyes closing as she let her body take control. She felt the gliding of her feet of the ice as she circled the rink, her eyes glazing over in wonderment as she reacted the center of the rink once again. From there her body moved quite naturally on its own, her leg lifted as her arms went upward over her head and her back arched slightly; the world spinning past her as she preformed the layback spin. She let the lightness fill her up before touching her toe back onto the ice, which stopped her rotating, and let her arms fall to her sides. She was breathing heavy, her eyes running over the track marks she had created in the ice, when suddenly a chorus of clapping filled her ears.

"Elsa!" Lily called drawing her out of the daze, "I didn't know you could skate!" Elsa's heart fluttered, her mind reeling as she realized what she was doing and spun to look over the excited faces of Lily and Jamie, though it wasn't them that her eyes fell on. Slightly to the back of them, his brow lifted, was Jack and the shocked but smug look on his face. It only took her a moment to take this in though before she leapt into action, flying to the gate and off the rink before Lily or the others could so much as move.

"I-I have to go." Elsa mumbled under her breath as she pulled off the skates and slipped her own shoes back on, "I forgot that I... have an essay to write." With that she fled the scene, her feet carrying her as fast as they'd go.

* * *

**Hey all! Sorry for not posting yesterday, it was a busy day and I had TONS of homework from my classes! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed chapter three! If you could review, or even comment about your hopes for the rest of the story, that would be great! **

**I ALSO wanted to give a shout out to all of you following my story, you guys are awesome! And thanks for the reviews and favorites as well! I'll try and keep the story coming along as fast as I can for you guys!**


	5. IV

**Chapter Four**

Elsa woke up the next day numb with guilt. She had promised herself four years ago that she would never skate again, it had been punishment for being the cause of her parents deaths and Anna's inability to walk. Or at least that's what she had swore to herself, and her parents' grave, on that day. Even with that though, she had still been lost in the beauty of the ice. She hadn't expected it to be that alluring, like a sin that Elsa could not resist she had flocked to the rink and had taken comfort in it like someone would a lover. She wished that she could take it back, pretend like it never happened, but somehow she felt as though by doing that it would only add to the guilt already weighing down on her. She could not avoid the situation, but she could avoid the people. Waking up early, Elsa showered and slipped out of the room before Lily had even begun to stir. It was only her second day of classes, a Tuesday or an already long week. Still if she wanted to survive the next few days and make it successfully to the weekend she would have to try her best to stay hopeful. She couldn't regret coming to this school, not yet at least.

Her week, however much she dreaded the thought of it, didn't turn out as horrible as she expected. Though she spent a majority of her time dodging around to avoid Jack and Jamie, who ended up being in her English Literature class, it was a surprisingly successful week. She had been relieved when Lily, who Elsa couldn't avoid as easily as the boys, seemed totally unfazed by her sudden departure from the rink. The only thing she complained about was being left alone with the two boys, though it seemed Lily wanted to thank Elsa more then she wanted to reprimand her. After saying a quick word about Elsa's abandonment the subject was dropped and that was the end of it, not a word uttered about Elsa's surprising skating skills were mentioned.

Still, Elsa knew that it would have to be brought up eventually. She owed it to Lily to be truthful to her, she just wasn't sure when or where she'd be ready to bring it up. There were more pressing matters on hand though, her grades and the fact that thanksgiving break would be approaching quickly. Not that she had to worry about it now, it was still just barely September after all. That didn't change the fact that finals would be soon after that though, and Elsa wanted to be as prepared as possible. So, without further ado, Elsa plunged herself into her studies without much of a thought about her first day at the University. She had a list of hard classes to take care of; she didn't have time for anything expect studying, eating, and sleeping. Even then she found it hard to eat and sleep.

"You're working yourself to death!" Lily complained one day, "How are you not... exhausted right now? You need to relax a bit!" She was lounged on their bed, a pillow tucked under her arms as she watched Elsa studying in the pool of light just a few feet away. The answer to that was a bit simply, she was exhausted but that didn't mean she could stop. She had decided that she would work hard in University, it was a promise she made herself when Carol and Jonathon had taken Anna's bill onto themselves. She needed the money to pay them back, for everything. Which meant she needed a good job, one that would pay the bills and take care of herself and Anna. She didn't have time to mess around with things like relaxation.

"No need," She stated once she had finished the math problem she had been working on, "I can rest when I'm dead." Lily snorted as Elsa leaned back in her chair, stretching her arms upward and dangling her head backwards so that she could look at Lily upside-down.

"Elsa, it's almost midnight." Lily complained, "You've been going at it since you got home from class. You honestly can't have that much homework." Elsa let out a small laugh. It was true that she had been reworking almost everything a few times , she had wanted to make sure everything was right. Now, almost five hours of studying later, she found that her brain was throbbing from the continuous work.

"I'm done now, mom." She said with a laugh causing Lily to make a face, "No need to worry. I'll make sure I sleep and eat all my vegetables so that I grow up big and strong."

"Good!" Lily snapped getting up to her knees and hurling a pillow at Elsa, "Don't back sass me either, or you might wake up with that pretty blonde hair of yours' a very amazing color of pink!" Elsa laughed, catching the pillow and standing to flop down on her bed just next to her desk.

"Thanks, Lily."

"Well why don't you just shove that pillow... wait, what? Why thank you?" Her brows pulled together in worry, "Where's the sarcastic answer? Ohmygoodgloriousgod... Elsa are you sick?" Scurrying off the bed, she crossed the room and put a hand on Elsa's forehead with a snicker before sitting on the edge of Elsa's bed, "But serious. What's with the thank you?" Elsa shrugged.

"I don't know, just thank you." She grumbled lifting herself from the bed, "for being there for me and all... even though I haven't really told you much."

"What's there to tell? I mean, you told me all the important stuff right?" Lily gave a faint smile, "As long as you know that I'm here to talk, then I've done my job as best friend right."

"Yeah, thanks for that." Lily gave a small nod, Elsa knew she could trust her friend with anything. From the funny rumors she had heard to the dark secrets that shadowed Elsa's past. It relieved her.

"Of course." Lily said before reaching a hand up and ruffling Elsa's hair into a frizzy mess, "But seriously... stop with the thanks. You're starting to freak me out." Elsa laughed, batting away her hand and falling back onto her bed as Lily returned to her own covers. Reaching over, Elsa flipped off the lamp on her desk and cuddled into her own blankets with a grateful sigh.

Elsa slept better that night, it probably had something to do with the fact that her chest felt a lot lighter from talking Lily. There was still something nagging at the side of her mind though, the white haired form of Jack Frost. She had been avoiding him for the few weeks they had been at school despite his clear interest in talking to her. At first it had been out of regret and guilt but eventually that turned to annoyed anger. It was clear Jack didn't understand the meaning of her avoidance. The boy just couldn't take no for an answer, which made him look like more of a fool.

"Elsa, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Elsa's eyes raised from the paper she was reading to look over Jamie, his face a mask of gentleness, "Just a minute. I promise." Out of habit she found her eyes searching around the bookshelves, expecting to see Jack looming in the nearby corner but not finding him. Blinking away a confusion sense of regret she nodded her head, spying the leering gaze of another person trying to study and pushing to her feet.

"Yeah, that's fine." Elsa said waving her hand for Jamie to follow her, "But we can't do it here. People will get made." With a quick word to the others that she was studying with, Elsa headed through the lines of shelves to the back of the library. The University had a large one, so big that there were parts of it that were rarely used. Elsa was headed for one of those spots, one that people wouldn't disturb them in. Of course the spot she was thinking of had a reputation in the school, it was a spot for lovers. They weren't lovers in the least but it just meant that if someone did stumble upon them they would leave at once. Working her way through the maze of books, she paused when they were a safe distance away from the crowded part of the library and turned to Jamie.

"Well, you have one minute."

"Um... right." Jamie stumbled with a nervous swallow, "I wanted you to give Jack another chance. He's really a good guy and he-"

"Enough, I'm going back to my group." Elsa said in annoyance, "This is a waste of my time." She heard a groan behind her before Jamie appeared in her path.

"You said I had a minute." She paused, struggling slightly with what she had said and wanted to do. She then sighed, crossing her arms with a slight nod of her head.

"Yeah, sure. Go on." Jamie gave a little triumphant smile.

"All I'm saying, is that Jack is actually a pretty good guy. He didn't mean to upset you at the rink, I mean none of us even knew you could skate. Not even Lily. We were all pretty stunned at it, we didn't expect something like that. Jack was stunned into silence, you saw him! H-"

"He looked smug and cocky." Elsa cut across, "Like he always does. Besides, if he wants forgiveness so bad then he should be saying this stuff himself." Jamie made a face at her.

"He HAS tried." He stated, "You've just been dodging around him like he's the plague or something."

"If he really wanted to, he'd find a way." Elsa grumbled sourly, not sure if she was being stubborn or truthful, "Anyways, you're minute is up." With that she spun around and headed back to her study group.

"E-elsa! Wait!" She didn't turn around, there was no point. She knew that Jamie meant the best, that he was only doing that for a friend, but it annoyed her that Jack had sent someone else in his place. She knew he was a fool, a stupid boy, but she had never thought that he had no pride. Perhaps Jack didn't even know that Jamie had come though? She shook her head as she tried to concentrate on the English homework due tomorrow. No, there was no way that Jack didn't know about Jamie. They were best friends and roommates. Jack had to have known that Jamie had come. However, what if he didn't? Perhaps Elsa's anger was really misplaced. How was Jack supposed to know that Elsa didn't want to skate. It wasn't his fault, he had just brought them there for a good time. His family owned the rink! He probably had people asking him to go there left and right, it was exciting to be able to go to a place like that. Elsa shook her head, he was just being cocky again. No doubt he had wanted to flaunt the fact that his family was rich. She let out an angry laugh, causing her study group to jump, before pushing herself to her feet.

"Rich bastard." She stated collecting her things, "Sorry, I don't think I'll be able to study anymore. To angry." Stuffing her books into her bag and collecting her laptop, Elsa left her perplexed study group there as she headed for the exit. She felt like she wanted to throw something again, she wished that she had the power to freeze Jack Frost in his tracks so that he couldn't strut about with that cocky air anymore. Pushing her way out of the door, Elsa let the cold night air wash over her without much effect. She had thought she needed fresh air, but it only seemed to bring more anger as she paced toward the ledge of the balcony she was standing by, dropping her bags and laptop onto the bench nearby, before leaning over the fence and let out a frustrated yell. A few of the people in the courtyard below jumped, their eyes going to her in fear and confusion. She didn't care, she felt better after screaming. Gripping the bar a bit tighter she leaned down for that her forehead was pressed against the cold metal and tried to calm her heavy breathing. What was she doing? She was losing it, slowly and surely all because of one guy. Why did he have such a strange effect on her? Elsa didn't understand, she wanted to both cry in frustration and laugh at the irony of the situation.

"E-elsa..?" Her eyes widened as the hesitant voice sounded behind her, "Are... you alright?" She spun, her eyes flashing with anger as she looked over Jack. He was standing a few spaces away at the top of the stairs, his hand stretched out as if he was going to try and comfort her. He was breathing heavily, like he had run up the stairs. Her eyes narrowed; unsure of how to deal with this situation. He was annoying, frustrating, and she hated him for unknown reasons but why did it look like he was actually worried about her.

"Go away." She snapped, turning back to look over the balcony at the people muttering below, "I'm fine."

"Really? You sure don't look fine." Her anger flashed as she spun toward him, pacing over in furry.

"Screw you. You and you're rich little parents with their nice cars and beautiful ice facilities." She fumed, "You... you cocky, arrogant prick!" Once she had said it her anger seemed to deflate quicker then balloon with a hole in it. She stood there, her breath coming out harshly, as she stare at his perplexed expression.

"I... I-I.." He was sputtering, unsure of what to say to her. The pleasure of the situation overwhelmed her, filling her with a smugness before she noticed the hurt in his eyes. Her joy quickly turned to regret, her eyes filling with tears before she turned away from him. Going to the bench she picked up her things and started for the stairs, her emotions overcoming her. She didn't understand, why was she so angry but when she finally did something about it she regretted it. She was going crazy and she didn't know why. Behind her she could hear the thrumming of feet following her down the steps before a hand caught hold of her elbow, pulling her around to face a breathless Jack.

"W-why... are you ... crying?" He said between huffs, their eyes meeting as Elsa tried to judge the situation. He was there to make fun of her? Anger flared again as she brushed his hand off. He had some nerve, trying to make fun of her at a time like this. Reaching up, Elsa angrily wiped away the tears clinging to her eyes with a harsh glare at Jack before turning to leave.

"Hey, wait!" Jack called, catching her hand before she could flee around the corner, "Hold on a minute, will ya?" Elsa made a face, avoiding his eyes as she waited for him to say what he needed to say, "Listen, I didn't know bringing you to the ice rink would make you that uncomfortable. And when you skated like that... It was surprising, ya'know? You can't blame me for getting a bit excited." Elsa didn't respond, she didn't even look at him in fear of seeing the look on his face. "Can we..." Jack let out a frustrated sigh that finally caused Elsa to look up. It almost seemed like Jack was nervous as he ran his hand through his hair and shifted his backpack on his shoulder, "Can we start over? I'd really like to... I don't know... get to know you better." She couldn't believe what she was hearing, in fact she thought it was another joke as her emotions flared dangerously.

"Shove off." She snapped, spinning on her heels to leave but was caught once more by Jack, "Just leave me alone, will you?" She felt a bit bad yelling at him, but not until after they stared at each other in silence for a minute. She then let her gaze drop, her head turning away from him as she muttered under her breathe.

"What was that?" Elsa blushed at Jack's suddenly curious but hopeful gaze, "I didn't hear you."

"I said that I don't have any test next week so I'm free this weekend." She snapped, annoyed and embarrassed that she had to repeat herself, "Don't make me regret giving you another chance, stupid." She then turned and disappeared around the corner without another word, her heart skipping.

* * *

**Oh my! Is... that a date? O.O (*Wink wink*)**

**I hope you all enjoyed! I'm SOOOO sorry for not posting yesterday, my computer was having problems so I wasn't able to! I hope this chapter makes up for it though, since you had to wait for it!**

**See ya'll next post!**


	6. Extra

**Good afternoon everyone! Just wanted to give a quick shout out to everyone who has: Followed, Favorited, or Commented on my story! I love to hear from everyone so please comment! It makes me happy that everyone is enjoying it!**

* * *

**Extra Chapter **

"I thought you didn't like him?" Lily questioned, a skeptical look on her face as she watched her friend frantically moving about their small dorm room. It was Saturday, though today's schedule looked a bit different. On the normal Saturday, Lily would usually sleep in. It was a pleasure that she only got on the weekends so she always took advantage of it. She would then wake, at noon most times, and get ready for her club activities. Today sleeping in seemed impossible, since Elsa was hurrying about their room in a blur making all the noise in the world. Every once in awhile she would turn to Lily to inquire on the outfit she wore, talk herself out of wearing it, and go back into the closet to change. The cause of this was the date she had with Jack, though Elsa insisted that it wasn't a date. It was rather comical but Lily knew she shouldn't point that out until later.

"I... erm... I do." Elsa grumble as she threw a particularly pretty baby-doll dress over her shoulder, "I just... I don't hate him that much." It was rather clear the Elsa was at war with herself. It was for that reason that Lily took pity on the girl, who was close to tears as she tore through her wardrobe, and decided to help. Letting out a sigh, Lily stood and picked up the dress as she walked over to Elsa. She had known her for awhile and therefore knew many different sides of the silent girl, this side was a rather new and refreshing angle that Lily thought Elsa didn't have.

"_That much_, huh?" Lily said with a little laugh, "Come on, I'll help you. Take a shower and put this on." Elsa looked down at the dress for a moment before taking it then, with a little nod of her head, she slipped into the bathroom to do as she was told. Placing a hand on her hip, Lily gave an amused shake of her head before pulling her curler from the desk drawer and plugging it in. She had never seen Elsa frantic, it was almost a strange sight. Then again Elsa was mostly an emotionless person, showing only glimmers of certain moods here and there. Ever since Jack had been brought into the situation Elsa's mask was slowly slipping away. It made Lily slightly jealous that she couldn't pull down the walls that Elsa had put up, not that it really mattered in the long run. As long as Elsa was doing better, as long as she could use Jack to escape the inexcusable world she lived in, then it would be fine. Still, Lily would have to remember to threaten Jack later on to make sure that he didn't hurt her. She'd kick his butt if he used Elsa then threw her away like nothing.

"L-lily," Elsa said softly as she came from the shower with the dress on and her hair up in a towel, "Thanks." Lily chuckled, one of her red eyebrows shooting upward. That was another thing that Elsa had just recently started doing, thanking people for the smallest things. She wasn't exactly sure if it was a side effect of the emotional turmoil that Elsa was going through but it was slightly unnerving. She liked the sassy Elsa the best after all, not that kind and gentle Elsa was bad either though.

"Freaky," Lily said with a fake shutter, "Just sit in the chair before all that emotional junk rubs off on me." Elsa laughed, a soft one but it was still a laugh. She then went to sit in the chair Lily had waiting for her as Lily plugged in the blow dyer and began at the wild mess Elsa called hair. In the beginning Lily had always been jealous of Elsa's beautiful white hair. It had always appeared so perfect, but that fantasy ended as soon as Lily got to know Elsa a bit better. After a few sleepovers Lily understood that the perfection that her hair possessed was the result of hours of wrestling with an untamable beast. She had always wondered why Elsa only put it in a braid, that was answered quite quickly. Elsa rarely did anything with her hair, she said she didn't have the skill to deal with it in the right way. She would, however, let Lily get her hands on it every once in awhile. It was at times like these that Lily felt the most as home, the most connected with her best friend. When Elsa let her do her hair, it was like she was putting all her trust into her. It made Lily proud and a bit nervous, though today was a bit different. Today it wasn't just for fun, there was a purpose behind Lily's hands going through this hair. Today Elsa's hair had to be perfect, the only thing Lily felt right now was a sense of duty.

"Lily?" It was Elsa's voice, soft under the loud noise of the blow dryer.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I... Well, I'm really glad we became friends." Lily paused what she was doing, her hands clinging to the soft hair in her hands as she let Elsa's words sink in. After a minute she began what she was doing again, her hands working through the white locks until they were fully dry. She then flicker off the blow dryer and picked up the curling iron readily waiting for use on the desk.

"Yeah," she said gentle after she started working on the first curls, "Me too." She knew Elsa would be smiling right now, a cute and sweet smile that she only wore on special occasion. A smile that only Lily knew, for now. She knew that once Elsa left this room she would no longer be just hers'; Lily would have to share the different sides of Elsa with Jack. The rest of the time that Lily spent curling Elsa's hair was passed in silence, the only noise was the movement of the iron and the spray of hair spray that Lily used on occasion. It was a long process but when it was done it looked amazing. The gentle kiss of makeup, the delicately curled locks, and the dress made Elsa look like a doll. She was just finishing up her lip-gloss when the knock sounded on the door.

"I-is he here already?" She squeaked, "L-lily!" Her voice broke slightly when she spoke. She was nervous, that much Lily could tell.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." Lily said as she dusted off her pajamas and went to the door. Slipping the door open she stepped out and closed it behind her, turning to face Jack with a judgmental glance.

"Well... I was expecting Elsa..." He said teasingly, "I like your pajamas, they are cute." Lily didn't say anything, she knew her pajamas weren't cute. They were Winnie the Poo after all, not that she cared. Lily cared more about Jack as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Listen," She began, "Don't go getting cocky because Elsa said she'd go on this date with you." Jack made a face. "I'm still her best friend, and therefore I'm obligated to say this to you." With that she reached forward and grabbed hold of the front of his shirt, pulling him in close to her face. "You hurt her. I swear, if you hurt her at ALL. I will personally castrate you." She glared at him for a moment until she felt the warning fully sunk into this head. She heard the door opening behind her and release his shirt, a smile replacing the serious look on her face as she spun around to look at Elsa.

"R-ready?" Elsa mumbled, "Bye, Lil." Lily gave her a small smile accompanied by a thumbs up as they headed down the hallway toward the exit. She held that pose until they were out of view before letting the act drop and returning to the room. She couldn't say that she wasn't proud, she was proud Elsa was finally stepping out of her box. That didn't mean that Lily was happy about it though.

"At this rate I'll never get back to sleep." She grumbled looking around the empty room. With Elsa gone she decided to get dressed and go for a run, it was the only thing she could really do on a Saturday anyways. She took her usual route, looping around the school and ending on the beach where she fell into the sand thankfully. The sun was well into the sky by the time she got there, her mind moving to Elsa and her date almost at once. Lily wondered absently what Jack had planned for them, swearing she'd kill him if he brought her to the ice rink again. She knew he wouldn't though, he'd be the stupidest person in the world if he did that. Her heart dropped a little, Jack was an idiot. Would he really bring her to the ice rink? She felt like she wanted to scream in frustration as she flopped backwards in the sand and closed her eyes, even Jack wasn't that dense right?

"Lily?" She blinked as she peeked her eyes open to find herself staring at the startled face of Jamie, "What are you doing here?" His brown hair was falling into his eyes as he bent over her.

"Me? I should be asking you that," She retorted as she pushed herself up, "I run this every day." Jamie gave a small laugh as she fell into the sand next to her. Which is when Lily noticed the black running shorts and sweaty t-shirt that he was wearing. So even guys like Jamie went running? That was slightly surprising but he was in pretty good shape, it was something that Lily had noticed when they had first met.

"I run this also," He said pointing at himself with a wide grin, "That's why I was surprised that to see you, I mean I haven't before and I run every morning." She shrugged her shoulders as she looked out over the slowly rocking waves at the edge of the sand.

"I run at night," She said, "Just needed to get my mind off things today so I decided to run a bit earlier." She could feel Jamie watching her, his eyes burning her face as she continued to watch the water. Then, quite suddenly, he let out a very loud groan and fell backward into the sand.

"Can I ask you something?" He said reaching his hand back to go behind his head, "It's a bit personal though."

"What do you want to know?"

He was silent for a minute before saying, "You like Elsa... right?" Lily's heart fluttered softly as she shrugged her shoulders.

"She's my best friend."

"I mean as more than a friend," Jamie's tone was unreadable, "Does she know?"

"Of course not." Lily could feel her face burning up, "Do you think I'm stupid? It would ruin everything if she knew something like that." She heard the rustle of clothing and shifting of sand as Jamie sat up, his eye cast downward on his folded hands.

"So... are you... a lesbian?" His tone sounded so modest when he said it that Lily couldn't help but snort.

"Not quite." She stated, "Most would call it bisexual."

"Oh..."

"Don't tell anyone." Lily couldn't hold the desperate tone back as she finally turned to look at Jamie, "I swear, if you tell anyone... I'll kill you." His face looked so serious as she glared at him, a sorrow hidden in his eyes as he watched her.

"I won't tell." He answered, "I promise." It was at those two words that Lily suddenly couldn't hold onto her sanity anymore. Tears sprung to her eyes as she let out a little frustrated hiccup. She hadn't realized she was so close to the edge until Jamie had showed up. Now that the relief was washing over so was the sadness and frustration that had welled up in her body until it was overwhelming.

"I-it's... just... not fair!" She hiccupped through gasps as she sobbed, "It hurts! Why does it hurt so much!?" Jamie's eyes widened slightly as she began to sob but then calmed to a gentleness that Lily had never seen in someone's eyes before. Scooting closer he wrapped an arm around her and let her cry into his shirt. That was how they sat as Lily cried herself into a restless sleep, her eyes swollen from the tears. Even after she was asleep she could still hear the soft muttering of Jamie.

"I know..." He would say, "Don't worry, I won't leave you alone. I promise."

* * *

**Oh goodness, the drama! Did you guys expect the plot twist? I sure didn't! AND I'M THE WRITER! O.O Next up is the awaited date!**

**Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed! Be sure to comment below! **

*********************** EDIT *****************************

**I WILL TRY TO HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP BY WEDNESDAY: i.e. the 5th of February, 2014. I'm so sorry for the wait and thank you all for waiting patiently! You all are _great_!**


	7. V

**Chapter Five**

The knock at the door made Elsa jump, her heart fluttering nervously for reasons she couldn't understand. It was true that she hadn't really been out on anything like a date since high school, not that this outing with Jack was a date. It might have resembled one but she refused to see it as such, though Lily didn't seem as convinced. Her best friend had calmly taken Elsa under her wing like a mother hen, fixing the mess that was flying around their dorm room frantically and turning it into the girl that was now staring back at her from the mirror.

"I-is he here already?" She sputtered, her blue eyes widening in the mirror as she frantically scrambled to grab the things she would need, "L-lily!" She didn't even have to speak her name before Lily was up and heading toward the door, a comment thrown over her shoulder as slipped out of the room. It gave Elsa at least a couple minutes more to collect her things before she paused in front of the mirror. She looked fine, her hair curled in ringlets as the draped around her shoulders and the soft floral dress she wore loosely clinging to her body. It she hadn't had Lily she imagined that the outcome of her efforts would have been much worse, especially since Elsa had originally planned to leave her hair in the same braid that it was always in. Lily, whom seemed to be the only one able to tame her wild hair, had done an excellent job this time; it made Elsa almost blush at the stranger that was her own reflection. Reaching up, she ran her fingers over the small golden locket that hung around her neck before slipping her arm through her purse and heading for the door. She could hear her heart thumping as she exited the room to stand with a smiling Lily, though it was the surprised look on Jack's face that made Elsa uneasy. Did she look weird? She hoped not and tried to hold back the desire to go change into jeans.

"Ready?" She questioned giving Jack a small, yet worrisome, smile, "Bye, Lil." Reaching out she squeezed Lily's hand before turning to Jack, whose face had fallen back into it's normal teasing smile. She could feel his eyes wandering over her appearance before he swept his hand out in a gesture for her to go first. She did, though she peeked back at the smiling Lily who gave her an encouraging thumbs up before taking a deep breath and heading out with Jack. She couldn't believe she was doing something with Jack Frost of all people, the odds of this happening had been slim at the best. Still here she was, walking with Jack out of her dorm building like it was as normal a thing as spending time with Lily. She was nervous to say the least, her mind scrambling to figure out what they were going to do as Jack pulled out a pair of keys and jingled them. It seemed, though Elsa never would have guessed it, that Jack had a rather flashy red car that was already parked in a spot very close to the entrance. The lights flashed and a pert beep signaled that he had unlocked it as he hastened his pace to open the door for Elsa.

"I hope you don't mind a road trip." He said with a smile as he closed the door and circled the car to get into the driver's seat, "It shouldn't take long to get there." She wasn't sure what she expected, but this hadn't been it. She had no idea Jack could even drive, though as she thought about it more it seemed logical that he could. Most people had their drivers license those days but for some reason she had concluded in her head that Jack hadn't because of his chauffeur.

"I didn't know you could drive," She said stumbling for a topic as they pulled out of the parking lot, "I mean... it's not like you shouldn't, just... it's surprising." She cursed herself and blushed, averting her eyes so that she couldn't see Jack's reaction to her stupid comment. He, however, gave a soft laugh that surprised her into peeking over at him. His eyes were on the road ahead so she didn't have to fear meeting his eyes, but still she felt uneasy watching him.

"I learned when I was fifteen," He noted, "Just like everyone else. Though it was more impressive to have a person driving me around so I mostly took that up to meet girls." Elsa pursed her lips, unsurprised but the reasoning behind his decisions. It was just like Jack to think in such a way, though it was more surprising that they didn't have a driver today. Perhaps this was just a regular gathering, he clearly didn't have a plan to impress her since he had so openly admitted that he usually had a chauffeur to show off to girls. What was this then? Elsa had refused to call it a date to simply keep her sanity but now that she had made this conclusion she wondered if Jack really just wanted to be friends. She blushed at her disappointment, what had she been expecting?

"W-why no driver today?" She asked softly, "N-not that I wanted a chauffeur or anything! It's good that you're driving us but... but..." She didn't finish her sentence as she let her voice trail off, her eyes flying away from the curious look on Jack's face. She could feel her face growing hotter as his eyes searched her from the corner of her vision. He then turned back to the front.

"Well... I guess I thought you wouldn't want to stand out to much," He mumbled softly, "I mean, you never struck me as the type of girl that like to flaunt so I thought... that maybe it would make you uncomfortable." Elsa's eyes widened a bit as her turned her gaze back to Jack, he was a light shade of pink as he stared nervously out the window. "I-I mean. Not that I really care or anything." He grumbled after spotting her gaze, "It's just I'm going to be stuck with you until I drop you off so I didn't want you to be in a bad mood." She couldn't suppress the small laugh as she looked over Jack's flustered expression. So Jack had been worried about her being uncomfortable. It made her happy to think that but also a bit nervous. She was used to the Jack that teased and flirted with everyone, this Jack that was careful of what he did was someone completely new to her. It was nice to see a new side of him, making her feel bad for jumping to conclusions of him so quickly in their friendship. It seemed that he had more surprises up his sleeve as they pulled into a small parking lot in a neighboring city. Though she was confused Elsa allowed Jack to get out of the car as he circled it and popped open her door so that they could head down the busy street.

"To be honest," He said suddenly, "I wasn't exactly sure what to do with you today, since I can't do the usual thing..." She lifted an eyebrow at him, suspecting that his usual outing with girls consisted of ice skating and some flirtatious lessons, "I didn't know what movie you would like either, so that was out of the question. I finally decided with this," He gestured around them at the Main Street, "Thought you might like to just stroll around and... I don't know... go where the wind take us?" Elsa let out an amused laugh, surprised that he had put so much thought into their outing. He was right though, she wouldn't have been happy if they had gone to the Ice Rink or a movie that she had no desire to see. Walking, though a bit boring to most, seemed like a really good idea to her. It might give her enough time to fully consider the idea of forgiving Jack for his stupidity. She still wanted to have some fun though so with a little smile she pointed at the large building along one of the side streets and flashed him a smile.

"Bet you I'll kick your butt at air hockey," She teased causing Jack to lift a quizzical brow, "Scared Frost?" His questioning look turned into a devious one in seconds as he flashed her a grin that noted he had fully accepted her challenge.

"You wish, Arendalle." He stated, grabbing hold of her hand as he led the way toward the arcade. If Elsa could say one thing it was that Jack Frost was horrible at Air Hockey, whether he was trying or not. It gave Elsa a cause to laugh at him as he stubbornly demanded they play yet another game after his fifth loss. It was fun though, she hadn't laughed so hard in ages. By the time one of the employees came to kick them out Elsa felt as though he stomach was about to cave in on itself. Giving a sarcastic comment to the employee Jack led the way out of the arcade, pausing outside with a little laugh toward the blue sky.

"You suck at games," Elsa pointed out bluntly as she pointed over her shoulder, "You seemed so cocky as we were walking over here and everything." His face flushed as he gave her an look, his lips drawing together in a sour line. He then let out a laugh, shaking his head.

"No need to brag." He commented as they headed off toward Main Street again, "Want lunch? Mind if I spot by somewhere first?" She shook her head, wondering what he needed to do. It took about three minutes to walk from the arcade to where Jack needed to go, though Elsa was a bit confused then they stepped into the Safeway and pulled out a cart. She couldn't imagine that Jack normally when on grocery runs on a date but at this point it might be one of his 'where the wind takes us' moments. Without a word Jack began down one of the closest isles, collecting things from the shelf quickly and leading them to the checkout within ten minutes time. Elsa followed along, answering various questioned that Jack shot at her until it came time to exit the store.

"Are you sure you don't want help," She questioned looking down at the various bags Jack held, "I could carry some, it might make it lighter on you." Jack shook his head.

"No way," He stated, "I just needed to drop by the store because there is no food at the house." It was logical, though Elsa wasn't sure why he had to do it just then. It didn't fully make sense to Elsa but she still went along with it, figuring that Jack was just an odd person despite masking it with trickery. It's seem his odd choice in activities had a cause though, one that Elsa discovered when they pulled up to a rather large house twenty minutes after leaving the Down Town area. Elsa blinked in amazement at the large two story building in front of her. She had guess that Jack would have a nice house but this was over the top. It was a pressed gray, modern building with large stone pillar around the oak door and gleaming windows stretching up the length of the building on either side. Around it lay a cluster of green plants that formed a pretty garden of flowers, adding color to the otherwise gray appearance. When they entered, Jack letting them in with his key, Elsa found herself inside a large entrance hall with a doubt staircase looking at her. Marble flooring, bright paint, and a chandelier that lit when Jack flicked on the lights made this room more dazzling then anything she had seen, as it they could greet a King or Queen there.

"I hope you like pasta." Jack called from the kitchen as Elsa wandered after him more slowly, "It's my specialty."

"You can cook?" Elsa asked appearing in his state of the art kitchen, "I didn't know that." Jack let out a laugh as he tied on a cooking apron and struck a pose for Elsa. She shook her head with a chuckle and took a seat at one of the bar stools.

"Don't be so surprised, Arendalle." He said pulling various ingredients from the grocery bags, "There's a lot you don't know about me; like that I'm I like to cook and read. I'm a romantic at heart." Elsa snorted at his hesitant yet unbelievable tone.

"A romantic?" She questioned, "Yeah, sure. And I'm the Queen of a fictional country."

"Hey, it's true!" he complained, "I'm very passionate." The look he gave her said that he was teasing now, though she could somehow see where that statement was true. He had taken the time to plan out today with the best of his abilities given that they knew so little about each other and it had turned out really nice. A sudden thought flickered across her mind that caused her smile to falter slightly as she leaned back in her chair.

"You remind me a lot of my dad." She said with a sad smile in his direct, "You remind me of him a lot." There was a thick silence in the room that the sound of cooking food only broke.

"Where is he now?" Jack asked after a minute. Probably sensing that it was a tender subject he continued, "No that you have to tell me." Elsa sighed, shrugging her shoulders. Jack probably though it was just a normal case of the father leaving home, not that she blamed him for thinking that way. Her situation was a bit different then other people, having her parents both die at such a young age wasn't normal. Divorce, now that was normal.

"He and my mom died," She said gently, "Four years ago."

"Elsa, I'm so-"

"Don't be." She said cutting across him, "It was awhile ago so I'm mostly over it. Just hard sometimes." There was a hesitation, one that allowed Elsa to look up and smile at Jack.

"How?"

"Car crash," placing her hand on the counter she fidgeted with her bracelet as she spoke, "They were on their way to see me perform in my first competition."

"Competition?" Jack's voice was questioned yet held back, like he didn't want to pry into anything that would make her uncomfortable. It wasn't like it bothered her talking about it, it just stung.

"Ice Skating."

"Oh." It was clear that Jack was struggling with something in his head. Though as Elsa watched him she found that his hesitance to say anything that would hurt her as slightly sweet. She had met people in the past that had openly questioned her about the incident involving her parents. Some so bluntly cruel in that she had sheltered away from the topic for the first few years. It wasn't until just recently that she had come to terms that people would ask her about her parents and that she would have to tell them. Still, she refrained from telling anyone that she didn't feel she could trust.

"Your vegetables are burning." Elsa stated pointing at the frying pan.

"Huh?"

"Vegetables, Jack." He looked down at where she was pointing, staring at the burning food for a minute before jumping and tugging the pan from the flames.

"Crap!" he grumbled poking at them with the wooden spoon, "Well, these are done. Should we eat?" Elsa nodded, smiling as they headed out onto his patio to eat. It was a nice meal, better then she had expected it to be despite the burned food. Jack was sweet about the situation too, kindly letting the subject of her parents drop for now. She knew that, if they were going to be friends, the topic of her parents would come up again. She was somehow reluctant to say any more though, fearing that he may become repulsed by her situation when he had so much. Still her attitude toward Jack frost had changed by the time they arrived back at her dorm building.

"Thanks for today," She said once they reached her door, "I had a good time."

"Yeah, we should do it again sometime..." He gave her a shy smile as his hand tapped his side. Then, rather suddenly, he reach down and took hold of her hand. His eyes meeting hers' as she swallowed back the lump in her throat, her eyes drooping as his eyes watched her lips. Then slowly he began to lean in. She panicked slightly, wondering if she should accept the kiss or brush it away and act like nothing happened. Was she ready for something like this? Did she like Jack in that way? So many questions flickered through her mind as her eyes closed, the feeling of Jack's soft breath brushing against her lips as he neared.

"WOAH!" Her eyes shot open as Lily's voice shocked her, "I... oh my god... I didn't see anything!" Spinning around, the mud soaked Lily let her hands fly to her eyes as she made an attempt to give Elsa and Jack a bit of privacy. A bit to late though, Elsa had parted with Jack in a flash when her best friend's voice broke her from the trance. She still couldn't believe what she had been about to do as she cleared her throat and looked toward the new arrivals. Lily still had her hands over her eyes with her back turned but next to her, equally covered in a thick brown sludge, was Jamie who gave Jack a look before tapping Lily on the shoulder.

"W-what happened to you two?" Elsa questioned heading over to Lily, "Why are you all muddy?"

"Mud run." Jamie supplied.

"Mud what?" Jack asked, mirroring Elsa's confusion.

"Mud run." Lily stated, "But that doesn't matter. Goodbye, come on Elsa." Elsa felt the muddy hand of Lily clasping her and thanked her best friend silently for dragging her out of this awkward situation. Giving a little laugh she waved to Jack before the door was closed. Lily was in a fit, hurrying around the room as she said things Elsa didn't quite pick up over the pounding of her heart.

* * *

**WOW! So I was supposed to post this yesterday but things came up *cough* Essay *cough*... But It's up now and I'm sorry for the wait. I'm glad everyone is very enthusiastic about my story, can't tell you how excited I am when I see that everyone has posted a comment for me to read! **

**I truly love hearing from everyone! You all make me want to write when I hear how you feel about my work! It's truly a beautiful thing to read so please keep the comments coming! **

Notes about the Date:

**I had intended for it to be longer, more detail on what happened but this was the only way that I could make it work and still have a complete story - that didn't bounce around so much. I also didn't want to take the traditional route, the 'yay first date, lets go to a theme park and kiss on the Farris wheel! woo!'. I considered it, but decided against it because I didn't think it fit either of their characters very well. I might add in another outing - in the future if the story takes that direction - of them going to a theme park but probably not!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and see you all next post! **

_ALSO! _I just want to take a quick poll on how interested people would be if I wrote a side story about Lily's point of view and her (possible) romance with Jamie? Any interest at all?


	8. VI

**Chapter Six**

Lily was fuming as she paced the length of their dorm, her feet wearing down the line of carpet that had already been worn to begin with and her hair flinging bits of water from her shower. Still as her best friend rounded on Elsa she could do nothing but reel in confusion. "W-We didn't kiss!" She stammered when Lily's large eyes fell on her after a minute, "I... I swear we didn't!" She wasn't sure why Lily was so angry at her but the comment made her red-haired friend hesitant in whatever had been circling her mind. In a flurry Lily opened her mouth to speak but snapped it shut again within second as she spun around to walk to her bed and sag onto the blankets with a cautious glance in Elsa's direction. She could see the struggle that was waging war inside Lily's eyes in utter shock as she stood gingerly in the doorway, her arms wrapped around herself. Elsa was more than confused but she suspected that Lily would say something eventually and she did.

"I... just don't want you to get hurt," Lily grumbled, "That's why I'm going to tell you this." Elsa raised an eyebrow as she moved through the room, her gaze catching hold of the regretful look her best friend had on her face. She didn't understand but felt her stomach drop slightly as she sat on the bed next to Lily. If it was something that Lily hesitated at then it had to be rather important. Elsa gave her friend a warm smile, her hand finding a place over Lily's in her attempt to encourage her friend into saying what she was afraid to. Lily was a strong person, always looking out for Elsa even when they hadn't been that close. It was as if Lily was the small guardian angel that looked over her no matter what the situation was like. If it was Lily then Elsa would trust her with her life. She knew that Lily, the girl whom had rescued her from the blackness that Elsa had been swallowed in after her parents died, would have followed her to the ends of the earth. It made Elsa feel special, something she wouldn't give up for everything her heart desired. Elsa just wanted her best friend to be able to confide in her too.

"I like..." Lily's voice trailed away slightly as her eyes met Elsa's then with a flicker of something Elsa didn't understand she looked away, "I like that you had such a good time with Jack but I was talking to Jamie and..." Her voice faltered as she took her hand away from Elsa's and stood so she could cross the room. Elsa watched as her friend folded her arms around her waist and stood with her back to her. After a minute Elsa stood, venturing over to stand on the other side of Lily so that she could look into her eyes.

"And..?" She questioned softly, "'and' what Lily?" She wasn't sure what all of this was but if Jamie had to do with it then it had to also involve Jack. The two were just as inseparable as she and Lily, doing everything together. No doubt Jack had the confidence in Jamie to tell him anything. From the look on Lily's face it wasn't good.

"He... Jack..." Lily stammered through slightly glossy eyes, "He's using you. He... he bet Jamie that he could make you like him and that's the only reason why he... why he asked you out today." Elsa didn't understand what she was saying at first, her eyes widening as the words sunk in. She felt like her stomach had fallen from her body, her gut sinking to the point that she had to plop down on the bed behind her and stare blankly at the wall across the room. So Jack had been using her to gain the upper hand in a bet? She should have suspected something like that from him but for reasons she didn't understand she hadn't. It was more than a blow to the confidence she had in Jack turning things around, it stung so horribly that she sniffed away a few forming tears force her burning eyes to stay open.

"H-he..." She whispered as Lily dropped to her knees at Elsa's feet, "H... How much?" Lily made a face, shaking her head as if she didn't want to tell Elsa. "HOW MUCH, LILY? HOW MUCH DID HE BET AGAINST JAMIE!" There was a pause, one that allowed Elsa's sting to turn into a deep pain that angered her.

"Fi- fifty..." Lily stammered, "B-but Elsa it's not like you actually have feelin-" Elsa held up her hand to stop Lily in the middle of her sentence. She didn't have feelings for Jack Frost, she would never had feelings for him. It was impossible. No way would she ever let herself like a guy such as Jack Frost. Standing, Elsa stomped across the room to the bathroom where she glared at herself in the mirror for a second before taking her hands and ruffling the head of curls that had managed to stay alright throughout the day. She was so stupid, getting dressed up and almost kissing a guy like that. She had never felt so fooled in her life, never so betrayed and hurt. The worst part was that she had somehow thought Jack was a good person, she had thought she had seen a new side of him. That side, however, was all for a fifty dollar bet that he had made with Jamie.

"Bastard..." Elsa mumbled as she began to cry, painfully burning her eyes as she sagged to the floor, "He's such... a... jackass..." She didn't want to move anymore as all the energy she had previously left her so quickly she was now breathless. As she sat there Lily hurried over and wrapped her in a warm hug, a soft muttering of soothing words filled Elsa ears as she cried herself to exhaustion. It was to much for her to bare anymore as she eventually got the urge to head to bed. Lily allowed it to happen, silently leaving the room after she assumed that Elsa was asleep. It wasn't better that she was got because for some reason Elsa couldn't seem to get the courage to be with her best friend anymore, like she blamed her for bringing Elsa such news. She knew it wasn't Lily's fault, it was all Jack's fault. Still she didn't want to be near people anymore. She would have slept right through the week if Lily hadn't woke her up for class on Monday morning. Elsa couldn't let her grades drop because of one small incident, she owned her parents more than that, so she got up and drifted to school in a numb daze.

"Elsa... I wouldn't have told you if I knew this was how you were going to take it." Lily grumbled as they walked down the path toward their first class, "Honestly, it's not like you've known him for that long. A couple weeks maybe. If you'd just admit that you had some feelings for him this whole thing will be a lot easier for you!" Elsa's eyes didn't leave the path as they walked, her ears barely taking in Lily's words until 'like' was muttered from Lily.

"I _don't_ like Jack Frost." Elsa snapped coming to a stop so she could spin toward Lily's passionately, "I hate him. He's a jerk and I never want to see him again!" Her voice came out louder then she had wanted as a few passing students glanced at her muttering under their breathe. "What! What do you want!" She fumed, pissed. "Can't you see that this is none of your damn business!"

"Elsa?"

"WHAT!" Spinning back around Elsa's angry face faltered when she met the confused and worried eyes of Jack, "Are... you okay?" For a minute she was silent, wondering how much of her angry scene he had heard but realized she shouldn't care. She would be lucky if he heard all of it, it would make it so that he steered clear of her for the next four years. Though even those four years wouldn't be long enough at that point. She wanted to tell him this but when words wouldn't come out she shot him a venomous glare and brushed passed him. She couldn't see him right now, she didn't want to. This didn't seem to occur to him because the hand capturing hers' was his when she turned.

"I'm going to be late for class." She hissed, "Let go, Frost." Had he just flinched? Surely not, but his eyes did reflect a sort of painful discontent as he looked over her.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, "You were fine on Saturday when I left you... what could I have possibly done when I wasn't even with you!?" Elsa reeled in anger, tugging her hand from his and turning to pace a few spots before turning back around. This time she stomped toward him, her finger pointed so that it could poke into his chest harshly.

"Don't mess with me." She snapped, "I want nothing more to do with you, Jack Frost. D-Don't you dare come any close to me... Got it?" Her eyes were starting to burn as she yelled at him, the look of on his face making her want to slap him. He looked confused, unsure of what he had done even though he knew very well what it was she was mad about. "Y-you _BET_ on our date?" She questioned angrily, "How could you? I... I trusted you! Gave you another chance and you... you complete bastard!" She then turned on her heels and started away again, planning on getting to class so that she wasn't late.

"Els-"

"Don't! Don't you dare call my name." She fumed as she turned back to glare at him, "I told you to not let me regret it... me giving you another chance." She stated causing his eyes to widen, his hand coming out as if he was going to reach for her but she shielded away from his touch, "I regret it, Jack... But I'm never going to regret this." She then sucked in a large breath, her face setting. "Good bye, Jack Frost. I hope your life is swell." She then turned for the last time and hurried to class.

* * *

**I'm super sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the past ones, but I need this to set up for what's going to happen in the next couple chapters dealing with Jack and Elsa! **

**Please leave comments (I'd like to hear whether or not you think Jack actually did it!) and tune in for the next chapter which will be posted in the near future! **

**See you all next post!**


	9. VII

**Chapter Seven**

Quite frankly, Elsa was tired. She hadn't gone through an emotional rollercoaster like this since her parents had died and she sure didn't want to do it ever again. Her days since her fight with Jack all seemed to blur together until it was a month of hazy school work later. It wasn't like she didn't see him though, he was in a few of her classes and it was rather hard to miss the blue eyes watching her from across the classroom. She had made it through the worst of it though, the time when it still stung every time she heard his name called out or the tones in his voice. What was left was a numb like presence, similiar to the one that she had had when Anna had finally woken up. Relief mixed with a type of sadness that she couldn't place. In all she was a complete wreck as October finally rolled around and the nights started getting chilly. She had spent all of September with studying on her mind but somehow looked forward to Halloween. She hadn't been out since their first night on campus, it seemed so long ago now that Elsa tried to remember back. She still couldn't recall most of the night but it was better that way, or so she supposed. She knew she would probably hate herself more if she knew what she had done that night, remembering the mess with Jack was enough for her crazy freshman year in college. She planned to take the rest of the year as slowly and calmly as she could.

"Boring," Lily whined softly, getting a few stares from the table next to them. They had decided to hit the Library that day, picking out a table in the corner where they could talk softly without disturbing to many people. "You can't go as yourself to a Halloween party!" Elsa glanced up from her textbook, giving Lily a look that asked why before taking a drink of her water. Lily had been questioning her the minute they had been invited, pressing her to wear a cute and skimpy outfit like she herself was going to wear. It wasn't like Elsa was uncomfortable with her body, in fact she was rather confident, but somehow going half naked to a party with alcohol didn't sound smart. Plus, the way her luck had been going who was to say what could happen at the party. She would agree to wear something cute, but if it involved any type of clothing that left her more bare then covered she would say no , she'd much rather not go then be seen in such attire. "Come on, Elsa!" Lily continued unconvinced, "Let's just go to the costume store in town and look around, it won't take very long." She met her friends gaze solidly before sighing and giving a small nod.

She wasn't sure why she went along with Lily's idea, perhaps she felt indebted to her for telling her about Jack. Maybe it was because she had no really drive to fight right now. Either way Elsa ended up in the costume store an hour later as Lily shifted through the rows of tiny outfits. Picking one at random and staring at it, Elsa wondered if this stuff could even be considered real clothing. There was so little cloth to it after all. The one she had picked up was some sort of bug, perhaps a bee from the looks of the stripes and wings. It had a mini skirt that would have barely covered her butt and a tight fit shirt that Elsa refused to even look at anymore as she put it away. She wasn't a big fan of this place but it only got worse the farther they went in.

"How about this one, Elsa?" Lily questioned appearing in her row and holding up a small nurse outfit, "For me." Elsa raised an eyebrow at her, clearing her throat before she gave a shrug.

"It's cute... but kind of small." She mumbled, "Why don't you try it on? In the fitting room..." She pointed to the side on the wall that said trying on the costumes was optional and gave Lily a small smile. She knew that Lily had a tendency to buy things and never wear them. She hoped that if Lily tired it on and didn't like it then she wouldn't get it. There was no way of really telling what she would do though.

"Fine, but you have to try something on also." Lily demanded looking around until she tugged a red mass of clothing from the rack, "How about this? Not too bad, you said as long as you weren't naked you'd be fine." She nodded her head skeptically as she looked over the outfit, agreeing to at least try it on. It wasn't really her style but nevertheless she and Lily made their way to the changing rooms, Elsa enclosing herself in a small room in the corner as she hung the outfit on the awaiting hook. Undressing she grabbed hold of the first article of clothing, stepping into the loosely fit pants and shimmying the thin fabric up to her hips where she buttoned the side. She then grabbed hold of the next article.

"Is this even considered a shirt?" She question in sorrow as she put it on, "Lily I... I'm not so sure about this." Glancing at herself in the mirror she became overwhelmingly aware of how pale her stomach was. What was this outfit supposed to be anyways? Elsa had no idea. The pants sagged like fluffy pillows had been stuffed into them, clearly the over excess of cloth had been used on the pants and not the top though. Not that Elsa would have considered it a top, it was more like a fancy bra with gold coins and strings dangling about. The knock on her door made her jump but she quickly unlocked it so that Lily could pull it open. She looked good in the nurse outfit, the white fabric hugging her in all the right places. "W-what is this supposed to be?" Elsa asked motioning to her own outfit, "Is there supposed to be so little of it?" Lily gave a small laugh.

"It's a genie costume, Elsa." She told her soothingly, "It's supposed to be like that."

"Oh? Oh... well good." Elsa stammered turning to look at herself in the mirror, "W-wait! Not good! I can't wear this!" Lily looked her over then gave a shrug.

"I think you look fine." She said, "You'll have to wear a jacket outside though." Elsa gave a flustered exhale as she shook her head and slammed the door closed. She was not going to wear something like that in front of other people even if Lily said she looked fine. It was embarrassing. "You know..." She heard Lily call over the door, "If Jack is at the party things might get really awkward. I mean, you said you wouldn't regret it but... don't you still feel angry?" Elsa wasn't sure what Lily was getting at though she paused as her friend spoke. "I'm pretty sure that if you show up in that he'll be the one that's doing the regretting."

"Y-you think so?" Elsa questioned looking at herself in the mirror for a minute. Did guys like this type of thing then? She supposed they had to if it exposed that much skin, still it made her blush just thinking about wearing something like that in public. Jack or no Jack, this wasn't a good outfit for her to wear. Not that this was the worst one out there, out of the two hers was much better then Lily's. Besides, if Lily was wearing that then Elsa wouldn't have to worry about getting stared at; all eyes would be Lily. She'd also really like to see the look on Jack's face, the regret he would show when she showed up in such an outfit. It could bring her the closure she needed and help her get over him, find a new guy with better habits. Not that she would want to pick up a guy when she was wearing this, they'd have only one thing on their mind.

"I do." Lily's words help Elsa decide. Dressing she put the costume back on the hanger and stepped shyly out of the dressing room where Lily waited, already changed out of her costume. Looking from the costume to the rest of the store, Elsa sighed and gave her head a quick bob. "Yay! Elsa, you won't regret it!" Lily chimed, "Here, I'll even buy it for you!" The party was three days away but still it seemed to take forever. Elsa wanted to relax and shed all of her emotions like Lily had promised her this party would let her. By the time it rolled around Elsa was almost positive that she was going to regret everything she did that night. Still she prepared herself, allowing Lily to straighten her hair and pin a thin veil into place. When it was done, makeup completed, and costume on they set out. The party was being held in a club just on the outskirts of the city, though it Elsa's eyes widened when they pulled up to a damp look warehouse that thumped with music. Lights flashed from the windows as music pulsed through the air, it was enough to give her a shiver of excitement as she climbed from the car and looked over the long line of people waiting to get in. Lily grabbed her hand before Elsa could go anywhere though and started towing her toward the front of the line.

"We are friends of Jamie," She told the bouncer happily, "He said that our names would be on the list." She then said their names, which the bouncer check off his little clip board and nodded his head for them to go past. Elsa's eyes widened.

"Jamie is here?" She questioned over the loud music, "Why did he get us into the cl-" She stopped mid sentence when her eyes caught hold of a pair of ice blue ones directly across the room from her. Jack's white hair flashed with the lighting as he crossed the room, his face flustered at the sight of her.

"Elsa..." He said though it was nothing more then a movement of his lips, the sound of his voice blocked by the thrumming.

* * *

**Sorry, this one is rather short as well. I feel bad but I want to give it in sections or else this chapter would have stretched on for what should have been two. Anyways, I hope you like it and look forward to seeing what happens next! **

**Also! There is SOME expressed interest in me doing a JamiexLily pairing fanfic. I'm willing to do it but I think I should put the option of another pairing (One of your choice) out there as well for a chance to freshen things up! So, just tell me what pairing you guys want and whichever is the most popular by the time I finish the story will be the one I do next! **

**'kay? **

**Alright! Have a nice night and see you next post!**


End file.
